peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Terry
Todd N. Terry (born April 18, 1967) is an American DJ, record producer and remixer. Todd Terry is a New York DJ and Producer, who was primarily responsible for moving House music beyond the primitive Chicago sound of 1984–86. In competition with Kevin "Reese" Saunderson of Detroit, he cross-sampled Chicago House and its Detroit derivatives with NY Hip-hop breaks, to create a more energized and popular sound that kick-started the Acid House and Rave movements in the UK and America. Terry's productions extensively used samples blending the sounds of classic disco, the Chicago sound, and elements of hip-hop. Terry began in the 1980s by DJing at parties in New York, playing Italo disco and hip-hop - then later, house music, upon its mid-80s emergence. Much of Terry's early work in the late 1980s is considered a milestone in the development of house and rave music. Links to Peel When house music started to become popular in the late 80's in the UK, Peel played many records that were released either under Todd Terry or his various pseudonyms. By the time Acid House went out of fashion and the 90's emerged, Todd Terry's music largely declined from Peel's playlist until 1999, when Todd released Drum And Bass music, which JP played on his shows. After the noughties, Peel rarely played any of Todd Terry's music. Shows Played ;Todd Terry * 03 August 1988: In The Name Of Love (Rubber Dub) (12" - In The Name Of Love) Champion *01 February 1992: Jazz Anthem (album - This Will Be Mine) Freeze *16 February 1992 (BFBS): Jazz Anthem (LP - This Will Be Mine) Freeze *14 January 1999: Time To Black Out (CD Single) Innocent *January 1999 (FSK): Blackout (CD Single) Innocent ;Todd Terry Project *16 March 1988: Bango (LP - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Fresh *21 September 1988: Weekend (Radio Version) (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh *27 September 1988: Weekend (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh *21 November 1988: Made By The Man (LP - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag *22 November 1988: The Circus (White Label) *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen): It's Just Inhuman (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag *07 December 1988: Made By The Man (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag *14 December 1988: The Circus (12") Fresh *04 January 1989: It's Just Inhuman (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag ;Black Riot * 04 April 1988: A Day In The Life (12") Fourth Floor *06 April 1988: A Day In The Life (12" - Warlock / A Day In The Life) Champion *11 April 1988: Warlock (12" - Warlock / A Day In The Life) Champion *19 December 1988: A Day In The Life (12") Champion ;D.M.S. *02 January 1990: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting *10 January 1990: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting *17 January 1990: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting ;Hardhouse *23 November 1988: Check This Out (12") Easy Street ;Lime Life *28 December 1989: 'Cause You're Right On Time (Hideout mix) (12 Inch)' (Loudhouse) ;Masters At Work *05 October 1987: Alright Alright (12") Fourth Floor *14 October 1987: Alright Alright (12") Fourth Floor *26 October 1987: 'Alright Alright (12")' (Fourth Floor) ;Orange Lemon *19 April 1988: The Texican (12" - The Texican / Dreams Of Santa Anna) Idlers ;Royal House * 19 January 1988: Party People (12" - Party People / Key The Pulse) Champion *25 January 1988: Key The Pulse (12" - Party People / Key The Pulse) Idlers *18 May 1988: Can You Party (12") Idlers *21 September 1988: The Journey (LP - Can You Party) Idlers *26 September 1988: The Chase (album - Can You Party) Idlers *03 January 1989: Yeah Buddy (7") Champion ;Sax *01 February 1992: Jazz Anthem (album - This Will Be Mine) Freeze *16 February 1992 (BFBS): Jazz Anthem (LP - This Will Be Mine) Freeze ;Swan Lake *03 August 1988: In The Name Of Love (Rubber Dub) (12" - In The Name Of Love) Champion *09 August 1988: The Dream (12" - In The Name Of Love / The Dream) Champion *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): In The Name Of Love (12" - In The Name Of Love / The Dream) Champion External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists